stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Het Land van de Vrijheid/Printvriendelijk
De Herstichting De weg naar politieke vrijheid Libertas was economisch gezien een redelijk stabiele staat, maar politiek gezien, was het eigenlijk een weinig betekende staat in de wereld. Het land werd al sinds 1860 bestuurd door een SenaatEen geschiedenis van (2007), door Dimitri Neyt. Zie het artikel Geschiedenis van Libertas voor een samenvatting van dit boek., maar er bestond geen staatsleider in dit systeem. Deze Senaat was in de loop der tijd compleet afgezwakt door corrupte leden; zo waren er enkele leden die meer macht voor zichzelf wouden en waren er regelmatig conflicten. De Senaat was zeer verschillend; vele voorstellen van het éne deel van de Senaat werden afgewezen door het ándere deel. Ze bleven elkaar tegenwerken, en de Libertaanse politiek dreigde in elkaar te zakken. Zo zat het Libertaanse politieke systeem al bijna 150 jaar in elkaar, maar al sinds de Tweede Wereldoorlog voelde de bevolking dat er iets goed mis was met de politiek; er moest iets gaan veranderen. Maar de grote vraag was: wanneer zou het goede moment vallen? Maar goed, het volk bleef rustig en er veranderde niets. Om de 5 jaar werd de Senaat herkozen. In 2005 was het dan weer tijd voor een nieuwe Senaat; er werden verkiezingen gehouden. Tot ieders verbazing, werden dat jaar veel extremistische leden verkozen. Nog altijd zijn deze verkiezingen controversieel bevonden; er moet wel gesjoemeld zijn met de stemmen. Waarschijnlijk was deze uitslag van de verkiezingen het werk van de Wikistadse maffia en/of gangs, die soms nauw samenwerkten met extremistische partijen. Maar het is nooit bewezen en deze beruchte leden, waaronder ook Jacobus Waerth-MeijerNoot: ook bekend als Waerth. Voorbeeld: Waerth-Meijer die Senaatsleden Dimitri Neyt en Robin Libertatis probeert te dumpen (een extreem-rechtse politicus) en Elly WaymannVoorbeeld: Elly Waymann stemt voor het slopen van een arme buurt (een extreem-linkse politicus), kwamen aan de macht. Ook waren er een paar democratische leden verkozen, zoals Robin Libertatis en Dimitri Neyt, maar deze kleine groep kon het niet opnemen tegen de beruchte politiciDe beruchte Senaat wijst een voorstel van een paar democratische leden, waaronder Robin Libertatis en Dimitri Neyt, af. Wel bleven ze zich twee jaar lang de huidige Senaat. Het was een ware chaos, in de Senaat leek het wel oorlog en iedereen werkte elkaar tegen. Deze chaos werd eind 2005 ook gevoeld onder de Libertaanse bevolking, en geregeld werden er protesten gehouden in de Vredeswijk, maar zonder resultaat. De communisten en de fascisten in de Senaat wilden beiden de macht voor zichzelf hebben en meerdere keren hebben ze die geprobeerd te grijpen, door bijvoorbeeld het presidentschap naar eigen voorkeur proberen in te voeren, maar ook dit zonder resultaat. Maar de extremistische partijen hebben samen ook enkele besluiten kunnen maken. Zo werd in 2006 de beruchte Immigratiewijk gebouwd, een ghetto waar alle Noord-Afrikanen moesten gaan wonenDeze Immigratiewijk werd op 26 maart 2007 opgeheven door SPQRobin, twee dagen na de 'herstichting'. Ook werd de politie versterkt en kreeg deze nieuwe leden (corrupte leden, die betrokken waren bij de maffia). Libertas ging achteruit, en weer onstonden er opstanden. Vervolgens was er eind 2006 weer een grote opstand die in de Vredeswijk begon. De ontevreden burgers gingen op een koude zondagochtend per rubberboot naar Insula Governationis, om daar te demonstreren tegen de Senaat. De politie, die het Huis stond te bewaken, greep haar stokken en begon erop los te slaan. Deze opstand was helemaal uit de hand gelopen, en de demonstranten zaten als muizen in de val. Gelukkig vielen er geen doden of zwaargewonden, maar deze misdaad van de Senaat kunnen we haar nooit meer vergeven. Het leek wel alsof deze extremistische partijen een samenzwering vormden tegen het volk. Het volk werd geterroriseerd, maar het wilde geen bloedige revolutie. Toch voelde men dat verandering nabij was.. Poging tot hervormingen [right|framed|Wikistad krijgt onder R. Libertatis een nieuw wapenSommigen beweren dat het eerder een logo is dan een wapen. Dit logo is op [http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Afbeelding:Wiki.png 27 maart 2007 ontworpen door vicepresident Dimitri Neyt, en moet staan voor toegankelijkheid. Deze afbeelding wordt vaak als symbool van Libertas gebruikt.]] Het democratische gedeelte van de Senaat hoopte op een spoedige staatshervorming. In januari 2007 begon het weer constant voorstellen te doen die de situatie zouden kunnen verbeteren. De democratischeHet gedeelte van de Senaat waar Robin Libertatis en Dimitri Neyt deel van uit maakten werd 'De Democraten' genoemd. aanhang werd steeds groter. Uiteindelijk had het zelfs een meerderheid in de Senaat bij één van Robins voorstellenEerste meerderheid in de Senaat bij één van Robins voorstellen die de weg naar de staatshervorming zou kunnen betekenen, maar uiteindelijk lukte Waerth-Meijer het toch om die tegen te houdenWaerth-Meijer gaat in de aanval tegen Robins voorstel, en wint. Maar de zogeheten democraten kregen meer moed en bleven doorzetten. Vredige staatsgreep, de "herstichting" De beruchte Senaatsleden voelden de afzetting aankomen want de Democraten werden steeds machtiger. In maart 2007 werd met behulp van de CIA een opstand begonnen in heel Wikistad; iedereen ging de straat op. "Libertas, het land van de vrijheid, en niet van de onderdrukking!" riepen ze. De demonstranten bleven twee weken lang op straat staan; ze hadden allemaal tenten opgezet en bleven er zelfs slapen. "We gaan niet weg totdat we krijgen wat we willen!" is een bekende citaat van één van de demonstraten. Op 24 maart was het dan zover: nadat enkele belangrijke politici getekend hadden werd de Senaat ontbonden en werden Robin Libertatis en Dimitri Neyt tot interim-staatsleiders benoemdDe opheving van de Senaat en de 'herstichting' van Libertas., president en vicepresident, iets wat het Libertaanse volk al een lange tijd gemist hadden. En dat was ook zo, ze konden nu eindelijk die zware periode van onder de laatste Senaat achter zich laten. Maar eigenlijk zou het échte werk nu pas gaan beginnen. Robin Libertatis, de nieuwe staatsleider, begon direct na de ondertekening van de staatshervorming, om 17:00 uur, het land te verbeterenEerste wijziging in het nieuwe Libertas, om 17:03, 3 minuten na de ondertekening van de staatshervorming.. Er moest nog een hoop gaan gebeuren, want de politiek was compleet in elkaar gezakt en ze hadden een nieuw systeem en een nieuwe grondwet nodig. Samen met zijn "compagnon" Dimitri Neyt, begon hij aan het eerste opzet van de nieuwe Libertaanse politiek. Eén uur na de ondertekening van de staatshervorming begonnen Libertatis en Neyt al aan de herschrijving van de GrondwetHerschrijving van de Grondwet, beginnend vanaf 0. En zo zou Libertas, beetje bij beetje, een betere plek op Aarde worden. Staatshervorming loopt niet helemaal op rolletjes Maar toch heeft het vernieuwde Libertas het de eerste maand erg lastig gehad. Na de val van het vorige regime werd de corrupte politie ontslagen en werden er nieuwe mensen aangenomen, maar de criminaliteit nam toeSteenezel, een van de grotere criminelen en gangs zoals Stad South United en Wicked North kregen meer ruimte. Naast de toenemende criminaliteit lag blijkbaar ook de economie op zijn kop. Het zwakke landje was blijkbaar meer een land geworden waar alles mocht. Maar dankzij investeringen van buitenlandersIn april wordt de Sheic-zimblitfabriek gebouwd door een buitenlandse magnaat was er als nog hoop voor Libertas. Midden april verschenen er de eerste vrije particuliereDestijds was alles van de Senaat kranten, waaronder de Wiki PostTegenwoordig in De Libertaan 'verwerkt' en de Wiki Mirror. In de politieke wereld werd de GrondwetHerschrijving van de Grondwet herschreven, een RijksregisterGeschiedenis van het Rijksregister opgezet en had men besloten dat er binnenkort democratische verkiezingen gehouden zouden moeten worden, voor de functies van staatsleiders (president, vicepresident, premier), ministers en vertegenwoordigers. Verder volgden er ook andere politieke ontwikkelingenDe eerste echte politieke ontwikkelingen. Zo werd er besloten dat Libertas een republiek bleef en dat het land Libertas maar één naam heeft, namelijk LibertasVroeger stond het land ook bekend als "Wikiland". Zie Overleg:Wikiland/Archief.. Maar Libertas kampte nog steeds met één groot probleem: ze moest het zakkende populatiecijfer omhoog halen. Ze besloten het land aantrekkelijk te maken en lieten een hoop Nederlanders en Belgen immigreren. Zo kwam op 28 april de heer Ruben Geleyns aan in Wikistad. Hij besloot zich aan te sluiten bij Dimitri Neyt en Robin Libertatis en hielp mee aan de heropbouw van Libertas. Op 29 april volgde de eerste écht succesvolle dag in Libertas; namelijk de Dag van de Activiteit. Hierna bleef Libertas groeien en kon ze uitkijken naar een zonnige toekomst. De Grote Vijf De Dag van de Activiteit, de dag waarop alles begon.. 29 April, de Dag van de Activiteit, was de dag waarop ze Libertas van de grond kregen. Het trio zorgde voor een economische en administratieve boost. Het is en blijft een historische dag, vindt menig LibertaanRobins mening over de Dag van de Activiteit. Zonder die dag, was Libertas misschien niet zover gekomen als het nu is. Ruben Geleyns emigreerde op 28 april naar Libertas. Op 29 april was hij aanwezig op die belangrijke dag. Op die dag, stichtte hij Civitas LibertasStichting van Civitas Libertas, die op dat moment de enige plaats was (op Wikistad na). Hij had wel moeilijkheden bij het stichten van de gemeente; zo vond men dat hij niet direct gesticht mocht worden vanwege de nog-niet-vastgestelde administratieve wetten en mocht CL maar één wijk hebben, aangezien het een gemeente moest worden (toen mocht er nog geen stad gesticht worden; een gemeente mocht maar 1 wijk hebben)Voordraging van Civitas LibertasGeleyns' plannen voor Civitas LibertasDiscussie van Ruben en Robin over de status van Civitas Libertas. Maar na iets minder dan twee weken was het zo ver, en werd Civitas Libertas officieel aangenomenResultaat van de stemming.. Civitas Libertas werd een succes en bleef uitgroeien tot een klein stadje. Verder droeg hij uitgebreid bij aan de discussies over het bestuur van LibertasDe discussies op 29 april, op Forum:Bestuur. Ook een bekend symbool van 29 april is De Geleyns Code, die toen van start ging. Ook Dimitri Neyt was volop aanwezig op 29 april. Dimitri Neyt droeg meer bij aan de Libertaanse economie. Zo stichtte hij op die dag de wel-bekende VredesgazetVredesgazet schrijft haar eerste artikelen. Deze krant werd de eerste grotere en actievere krant van Libertas. Gebaseerd op Flyingbird's kranten, volgde ze toch een eigen weg met buitenlands en binnenlands nieuws. Voor Libertas, was dit het perfecte middel om achter de stand van zaken te komen. Net zoals Civitas Libertas, werd ook de Vredesgazet een succes en groeide het verder uit tot wat het nu is. Ook heeft hij andere bekende zaakjes opgericht, zoals de Trans Wiki AirlinesOprichting van TWA, 29 april. (tweede van het land, na AirWiki) en het boekwinkeltje, LibrisOprichting van de Libris, 29 april.. Deze drie bedrijven mogen best gezien worden als succesvolle producten van de Dag van de Activiteit. Maar natuurlijk mogen we de herstichter van Libertas niet vergeten: Robin Libertatis. Hij droeg meer bij aan het technische en administratieve gedeelte. Naast overleg over de status van Civitas Libertas, startte hij discussies over enkele belangrijke kwesties over het wikiland. Bijvoorbeeld over de regeringsvorm van LibertasOverleg:Bestuurlijke indeling/Archief, een historisch gezien belangrijke pagina van onze geschiedenis. Hij creëerde sjablonen, maakte Wikistad- en MediaWiki-pagina's aan of werkte die bij en was een belangrijk deelnemer aan de discussies op Forum:Bestuur. Ook begon hij met het schrijven van de grondwetBeginnetje van onze nieuwe grondwet. Libertas kende haar eerste succesdag en 29 april mag beschouwd worden als het begin van een gouden periode voor Libertas. Maar het belangrijkste moest nog gaan gebeuren.. Libertas is van de grond! En Libertas bleek toen al een succes te worden. Er volgde nog een succesdag. 30 April was zeg maar het vervolg van 29 april, maar men kwam tot de conclusie dat Libertas eigenlijk het allerbelangrijkste miste: nieuwe gebruikers. Omdat begin 2007 alle Libertanen oorspronkelijk ook bijdroegen op Wikipedia, ging Dimitri Neyt op zoek naar nieuwe gebruikers - op Wikipedia. Na enkelijke persoonlijke berichten voor goede 'bekenden', zoals Alexandru LatinDimitri vraagt Alexandru om een kijkje te nemen, Martijn van der PuttenDimitr's bericht voor Martijn en Arthur JeffersonDimitri's bericht voor American Eagle, wist hij enkele mensen aan te trekken. Ook in zijn woonplaats maakte hij reclame: zo werden begin mei enkele Zelenaars gesignaleerd (Joeri, Ingmar, Fatih, Alexander, etc). Zo werd 1 mei, toevallig Dag van de Arbeid, een bijzondere Libertaanse dag. Het demografische cijfer steeg snel: in minder dan drie maanden tijd, werd de populatie van Wikistad bijna verachtvoudigd29 april 2007, populatie: 5 inwoners. 27 juni 2007, populatie: 39 inwoners.. Alexandru over Dimitri's bericht: De Grote Vijf, voor het eerst samen Naast de populatie, groeide ook het aantal artikelen erg hard. Binnen twee weken tijd zijn er maar liefst 100 artikelen geschreven (van 50 naar 150Tussen 2 mei en 16 mei zijn er 100 artikelen geschreven). En dit terwijl de wiki eind april minder dan 40 artikelen telde. Op een gegeven moment besloot de president zelfs een oproep te doen om minder artikelen aan te maken en de bestaande artikelen uit te breiden[http://stad.wikia.com/index.php?title=MediaWiki:Specialmessage&direction=prev&oldid=5515 Aanmaakbeperkingen door de president (let op, het laatste cijfer geeft het huidige aantal artikelen aan)]. Deze aanmaakbeperkingen werden genegeerd en eind mei bereikte Libertas zelfs de 200. Dus Libertas had veel nieuwe inwoners (zie de "lijst van populairste wijken" van 17 mei om een idee te krijgen), waarvan er een paar waren die erbovenuit sprongen. Deze waren net zo goed als iedere dag op Wikistad en droegen ongelooflijk veel bij. Dit waren de stichters Robin Libertatis en Dimitri Neyt en de pas geïmmigreerde Ruben Geleyns (28 april), Martijn van der Putten (1 mei) en Alexandru Latin (5 mei). De laatste twee waren net nieuw. Martijn van der Putten was afkomstig van Wikipedia en besloot zich te bemoeien met de infrastructuur van Libertas. Hij liet sporen aanleggen, stations bouwen en stichtte zelfs een VervoerswijkEerste bijdragen van Martijn. Verder stichtte hij begin mei ook transportbedrijven en een eigen vervoerskrantje, namelijk Le Transporteur. Een van zijn bekendste werkjes is het Spoorboekje, waar menig Libertaan trots op is. thumb|250px|Eerste kaart van Libertas, door Alexandru (13 mei 2007) Alexandru kwam ook van Wikipedia en begon meteen na zijn vakantie met bijdragen aan Wikistad. Hij hield zich in het begin meer bezig met de topografie: veel mensen zijn het vergeten, maar Alexandru was de eerste persoon die Libertas op de kaart begon te zetten. Hij maakte eerst kaartjes van wijken en treinstationsKaartjes van Alexandru en daarna werd hij een paar dagen later, om precies te zijn op 13 mei, de eerste persoon die Libertas op de kaart heeft gezetEerste kaart van Libertas. Zie rechts de eerste kaart van Libertas. Niemand weet precies wanneer de benaming "De Grote Vijf" is bedacht, en door wie. Menig Libertaan denkt dat de term voor het eerst werd gebruikt op een forum, rond het begin van juni. Maar historici nemen aan dat De Vredesgazet de officiële bedenker is, omdat zij het enige stoffelijke bewijs heeft met daarop de - waarschijnlijk - eerste vermelding van de term De Grote Vijf. Met het artikel van 9 juniEerste vermelding 'De Grote Vijf' door Dimitri Neyt, mag journalist Dimitri Neyt zich de officiële bedenker van de term De Grote Vijf benoemen. Na deze grote groei ontstond er een nieuwe tijd in Libertas; de Gouden Maanden. Tijdens deze maanden waren er tientallen bijdragers en groeide het aantal artikelen razendsnel. Gouden Maanden En toen waren er de Gouden Maanden. Deze periode, tussen begin mei en midden juni, was een bijzondere periode die veel heeft betekend voor de Libertaanse Republiek. Naast de groeiende populatie, lag de activiteit ongelooflijk hoog en bleef het land zich verder ontwikkelen. Op naar de stembus De eerte stap naar politieke stabiliteit is democratische verkiezingen. Eigenlijk liep men al sinds de zogenaamde herstichting rond met het idee van verkiezingen, maar er waren 1) te weinig mensen en 2).. te weinig mensen. Maar naarmate er meer mensen kwamen, werd het idee steeds realistischer. Uiteindelijk werd er op 1 mei, na de grote immigratiegolf, een officieel voorstel gedaan, door Dimitri NeytVoorstel van Dimitri Neyt, voor verkiezingen. Dimitri, Ruben en Robin zouden nog een maandje interim-staatsleiders blijven, want 1 juni werd de datum voor de nieuwe verkiezingenZie de Verkiezingen van 2007 (uiteindelijk resultaat) Oorspronkelijk idee (stemming begint op 1 juni, kandidaat stellen tot 28 mei). Volgende wijziging (stemmen tussen 24 mei en 1 juni, kandidaat stellen tot 22 mei). Maar stemming werd geopend op 12 mei, en werden vervroegd beëindigd op 26 mei. Je kandidaatstellen kon uiteindelijk tussen 1 mei en 19 mei.. Maand mei, in het teken van de verkiezingen. In het gehele land werd er campagne gevoerd: waaronder door Ruben GeleynsRubens campagne voor Verkiezingen Juni 2007 en Dimitri NeytDimitri's campagne voor Verkiezingen Juni 2007. Overal waren affiches van Ruben te zien met de tekst "Dus LIBERTAS stem wijs, STEM RUBEN GELEYNS" of posters van Dimitri NeytPoster van Dimitri Neyt. Maar ook de kranten konden maar geen genoeg krijgen van de verkiezingen. Zo schreef de Vredesgazet bijvoorbeeld: }} Of Het Staatsblad: Maar het grappige is.. dat deze krantenartikelen tijdens de verkiezingen zijn geschreven, terwijl de verkiezingen op 1 juni gehouden zouden worden. Hoe is dat zover gekomen? Laten we bij het begin beginnen. Op 1 mei 2007 maakte Dimitri Neyt het eerste voorstel. Dat voorstel werd al gauw aangenomen en men begon zich al kandidaat te stellen. Een burger mocht zich, volgens de oorspronkelijke regels, tot 28 mei nog kandidaatstellen. De stemming zou beginnen op 1 juni. Het stem- en deelnamereglement zag er als volgt uit: Naast de staatsleiders (president, vicepresident, premier) kon men zich nog kandidaatstellen voor 12 ministerposten, 2 posten voor vertegenwoordiging van districten en de post van onafhankelijke controleur. Maar aangezien er niemand was die zich kandidaat heeft gesteld voor laatst genoemde, werd de functie geschrapt. Dus, volgens de oorspronkelijke regels, kon men zich kandidaatstellen tussen 1 mei en 28 mei en zou de stemming op 1 juni worden geopend. Al gauw stelden veel mensen zich kandidaat. Het werd zelfs zo druk (en eigenlijk een succes), dat men besloot om de verkiezingen steeds meer te vervroegen. Zo werd er midden-mei besloten om de verkiezingen te openen op 24 mei, en te beëindigen op 1 juni, maar dit werd zelfs - plotseling - vervroegd naar 12 mei - 1 juni. Kandidaatstellen kon nog tot 24 mei. Maar toen zag iedereen na een week, rond 19 mei, dat de nieuwe kandidaten eigenlijk minder kans hadden dan de oorspronkelijke kandidaten, omdat velen al gestemd hadden, en dit kon de verkiezingen op zijn kop gooien. Op 19 mei werd dus besloten dat niemand zich meer kandidaat mocht stellen. Weer een week later, besloot de interim-president, die zag dat de bevolking wel uitgestemd was, om de verkiezingen te beëindigen. Op 26 mei werden de verkiezingen dus vervroegd beëindigd, en de winnaars werden ingehuldigd. Om alles op een rijtje te zetten: *Je kandidaatstellen kon - uiteindelijk - tussen 1 mei en 19 mei *Stemmen kon - uiteindelijk - tussen 12 mei en 26 mei *Verkiezingen werden beëindigd op 26 mei Men was blij dat er eindelijk een nieuwe regering was gekozen. Ook had de bevolking veel vertrouwen in deze nieuwe regering. Deze regering, Regering Robin I, bestond dus uit 3 staatsleiders, 12 ministers en 2 vertegenwoordigers. Ze konden aan de slag gaan; de ministers kregen hun ministeries en moesten zich met dat stuk van Libertas bezig houden. Een paar ministeries kregen het bijzonder druk, zoals het Ministerie van Media en het Ministerie van Economie. Statistieken: *Er zijn maar liefst 144 stemmen uitgebracht. *Dit is gemiddeld 9 per functie.. *..en 5,76 per kandidaat. *In totaal waren er 25 kandidaten. De bloei van Libertas Maar nu gaan we het hebben over de overige ontwikkelingen, eigenlijk, de reden waarom deze periode de Gouden Maanden genoemd mag worden. Economie Een van de grootste trends in de Libertaanse geschiedenis, was het hebben van een bedrijf. Tijdens de Gouden Maanden was het hartstikke normaal om gewoon 5 bedrijven of meer te hebben. Maar de markt was zeer aantrekkelijk en het was vrij makkelijk (het werd zelfs aangemoedigd) een bedrijf te stichten. Het begon bij kleine bedrijfjes en restaurantjes, zoals Quantas, Burger Queen tot serieuze grootmachten (ook wel: "reuzen") zoals Quality Holding, MenM Corp en de twee mediagroepen, de Pacifix Media Group en de Terra Media Group. Al deze bedrijven hadden ook plaats nodig. Met de ministers hulp, kregen agrarische bedrijven ook plek in nieuwe aangewezen plattelandsgebieden, zoals Terra Nostra. Maar het oude industriegebied in het zuiden van Wikistad raakte vol, in de Haven was geen plaats meer, en men zocht naar een plek met goede verbindingen en veel ruimte. De Posta Economica over dit probleem: }} }} Dus het Ministerie van Economie begon op 10 juni aan de aanleg van een industrieterrein, net ten noorden van de hoofdstad en net ten westen van Victoria. Op 16 juni werd dit industrieterrein, genaamd Companies Place, officieel gestichtOp 16 juni werd Companies Place eindelijk erkend, een hypermodern industriegebied (of commercieel centrum, ligt eraan hoe je het bekijkt) met goede verbindingen van en naar de metropool. Maar hoe zat de economie exacter in elkaar? Uit onderzoekenOnderzoeken van het ministerie van het Ministerie van Economie in het begin van de maand juni blijkt het volgende: *De grootste bedrijven waren: De Vrye Banck, Pacifix Media Group, Terra Media Group, Quality Holding en MenM Corp. *Volgens het ministerie zat de Libertaanse behoefte er als volgt uit: #+60%: Apart winkelcentrum buiten de stad #+30%: Elektriciteitsbedrijven en bedrijven die zorgen voor goed drinkwater #+15%: Restaurants/Hotels #-5%: Sportverenigingen #-60%: Nieuwe kranten Media De media was en is nog altijd de meest ontwikkelde sector van Libertas. Tijdens de Gouden Maanden vierden de media hoogtij: de traditionele en zeer concurrende Terra Media Group en Pacifix Media Group maakten het meeste uit van de sector, maar ook nieuwere bedrijven zoals MenM Corp. en de Libra Groep begonnen te groeien in deze sector. Volgens het mediaverslag van 2 juni bestonden er maar liefst 10 kranten in Libertas en 2 tijdschriften. De grootste, of actieve, 6 kranten waren (op grootte): *De Vredesgazet (PMG) *Le Transporteur (PMG) *Posta Economica (TMG) *Het Staatsblad (onafh.) *The Countryside (TMG) *The Wiki Chronicle (TMG) Maar begin juni begon de sfeer te veranderen. Vanwege de hoge concurrentie tussen de twee traditionele mediagroepen, de Pacifix Media Group en de Terra Media Group, begonnen de spanningen steeds verder op te lopen. Ze moesten, hoe dan ook, elkaar bij blijven benen. Maar toen kondigde een nieuwkomer, MenM Corp., een nieuwe televisiezender aanMenM1 kondigt op 5 juni om op 1 juli in de ether te gaan, iets wat nog niet bestond in Libertas en dus zou het nieuwe bedrijf een gat in de markt slaan en beide mediagroepen overtreffen - een nachtmerrie voor beide reuzen. Beide mediagroepen, die al langer met hetzelfde idee rondliepen, moesten en zouden MenM Corp. voor zijn. En toen gebeurde het, heel spoedig kwam de Terra Media Group met de eerste televisiezender van het land, genaamd PrimuOprichting Primu, 6 juni. Er was veel vreugde bij de Terra Media Group en het land was blij met haar eerste eigen televisiezender. De stichting van deze zender, kondigde ook een nieuw en moderner mediatijdperk aan in Libertas. De Posta Economica over de oprichting van Primu: }} Maar het duurde niet lang, want op diezelfde dag (6 juni) richtte de Pacifix Media Group haar televisiezender opOprichting van Q-TV, 6 juni, genaamd Q-TV, met het systeem van de Terra Media Group. Er was veel woede bij de Terra Media Group, want ze voelden zich belazerd. Ze hadden 48 uur lang een goed systeem uit proberen te vinden en de Pacifix Media Group, ook nog eens dé concurrent, nam het binnen twee minuten over. Maar er was nóg een partij die zich helemaal verrast voelde: MenM Corp. Het bedrijf, dat dacht hét idee van de eeuw te hebben, werd binnen twee dagen onder de voeten gelopen door twee andere bedrijven. Maar de Terra Media Group was verre van tevreden, en de Pacifix Media Group was het niet met Terra's standpunt eens, dus ontstonden er de eerste media-conflicten, misschien beter bekend als de media-oorlog. Anders dan de naam doet vermoeden, viel dit conflict wél mee. Toch bleven de kranten speculeren: '''Spanningen tussen Terra en Pacifix worden groter (8 juni) - Deze dagen waren de spanningen tussen de Terra Media Group en de Pacifix Media Group maximaal, zegt Alexandru eq.. Terra Media lanceerde de televisiezender Primu, waarna Pacifix ook gelijk plannen had voor een televisiezender, genaamd Q-TV. Volgens Terra Media kopieerde Pacifix een groot deel van het systeem van Primu, wat een conflict veroorzaakte. "Het was de druppel die de emmer deed overlopen!", zei Alexandru eq.. Het Ministerie van Media heeft ingegrepen, voor info daarover zie het artikel hierboven. }} }} }} En na een dag was de ruzie al weer gesust en werden er maatregelen genomen door het Ministerie van Media. Na een voorstel van AlexandruAlexandru's voorstel nam de minister het volgende besluitAanmaakverbod door Ministerie van Media *''Het Ministerie heeft op 7 juni 2007 een tijdelijk verbod uitgevaardigd. Het is bij deze verboden nog kranten, tijdschriften, tv- of radiozenders aan te maken gedurende de periode waarin dit verbod geldig is. Alleen media waarvan er al concrete plannen waren, zoals MenM1 kunnen nog aangemaakt worden. Media die in deze periode failliet gaat kan wel overgenomen worden. Faillietverklaringen in de mediawereld worden (om misbruik te voorkomen) gedurende deze periode door de Minister zelf behandeld. Dit verbod loopt tot de Minister zegt dat de crisisperiode over is en de situatie gestabiliseerd is. En zo werd de situatie wat rustiger, bleef de concurrentie en wilskracht hoog en was de sfeer aantrekkelijk genoeg. Demografie Toch bleven er, na de grote immigratiegolf van begin mei, nog steeds veel West-Europese immigranten toestromen. Binnen een maand werd De Grote Vijf de oude, traditionele generatie genoemd, terwijl nieuwelingen zoals MenM, RegaliorumNoot: hij was er al een tijdje, maar begon pas tijdens de Gouden Maanden actiever te worden., Bob I, Aesopos en Moriad de nieuwe generatie genoemd werden. Deze nieuwe generatie ging zich vooral met de cultuur en economie bemoeien, aangezien er voor hen weinig plek was in de politiek vanwege de beëindigde verkiezingen. Maar al deze mensen hadden ook een plaats nodig om te leven. De Metropool Wikistad werd hevig uitgebreid, er ontstonden voorsteden zoals Civitas Libertas-Strand (14 meiStichting van Civitas Libertas-Strand op 14 mei (tegenwoordig een wijk).), Victoria (16 meiStichting van Victoria op 16 mei) en Apud Maro (25 meiStichting van Apud Maro op 25 mei). Ook werd er net buiten de metropool een Engelstalig dorp gesticht, namelijk Maple Hills (16 meiStichting van Maple Hills op 16 mei). Buitenlandse Politiek Maar men vond het niet genoeg, en wou van Libertas een vrij land maken waar alles was toegestaan, inclusief alle talen en culturen. Het begon bij het toegankelijker maken van Civitas Libertas, dat een internationale status wou bemachtigen. Zo werd de plaats toegankelijk gemaakt voor Engels-, Frans- en RoemeenstaligenVertalingen van Civitas Libertas, 15 mei. Alexandru, die zelf Roemeens spreekt, besloot om Roemenen naar Civitas Libertas te lokken, maar zonder succes. Het grootste probleem was dat de rest in het Nederlands was, wat een compleet vreemde taal is voor hen. Maar Alexandru besloot om toch een wiki-plek te creëren voor Roemeenstaligen. Hij vertrok naar Adlibita, ging er de politiek in en nam deel aan de verkiezingen op 23 juni. Tot ieders verbazing won hij die verkiezingen, waarna hij van Adlibita een wikiland (een land waar bijna alles is toegestaan) creëerde: Libertas kreeg een maatje, en de banden werden verstevigd. Aangezien Alexandru in beide landen een politieke carrière had, probeerde hij de wikilanden zo dicht mogelijk bij elkaar te brengen. Onderwijs, Cultuur en Literatuur thumb Onder Minister Joeri Van der Sype heeft het onderwijs en de Libertaanse cultuur een bijzondere periode gekend. Het onderwijs had een hoog niveau en de Libertaanse cultuur begon steeds meer een eigen identiteit te krijgen. Ten eerste werden er twee universiteiten geopend, namelijk de Vrije Universiteit van WikistadOprichting VUW, 2 mei en de Universiteit van WikistadOprichting op 8 mei. Het onderwijsbudget ging omhoog, waarna de VUW zelfs een bijzondere internationale status heeft kunnen bemachtigen. De concurrerende UW ging zich meer richten op kunst & cultuur, terwijl de VUW o.a. talen en wetenschappen behandelde. In het middelbaar onderwijs, is het Augustuscollege altijd een voorloper geweest. Eind juni richtte hij de Nationale Monumentendienst op om historische gebouwen te beschermen. Ook kwam hij met een gidsje, namelijk De Zilveren Distel. Verder ontstond er een trend van het hebben van een wapenschild en er werden verscheidene en theaters geopend. Nog een bijzondere gebeurtenis is de nieuwe vlag; op 1 juli 2007 werd de nieuwe Vlag van Libertas aangenomen, naar ontwerp van Dimitri NeytLees het artikel Vlag van Libertas.. Ook in de Gouden Maanden begon er na de oprichting van twee uitgeverijen (waaronder Uitgeverij Esdoorntje) ook steeds meer Libertaanse literatuur te verschijnen. Twee grote Libertaanse auteurs werden Joeri Van der Sype en Dimitri Neyt. Wetenschap Libertas begint steeds belangrijker te worden als het gaat om wetenschap. Begin juni werd de CIWO opgericht, een belangrijke organisatie die onderzoek doet naar een hele hoop dingen, van een bemande ruimtemissie naar Mars tot een onderzoek naar grondstoffen. Deze organisatie ontstond uit Zypher Dynamics, dat zich al op een heleboel dingen richtte. Verder werden er ook andere projecten gestart, zoals de Manned Mars Mission. Sinds zomer 2007 heeft ook de VUW een belangrijk aandeel in de wetenschap. Reus Zwakt Af De Grote Zomervakantie Maar net zoals ieder succesvol land, heeft ook Libertas een mindere periode gehad. De zomervakantie dreigde de ondergang van Libertas te worden. Deze begon midden juni en bezorgde het land veel inactiviteit. Degenen die niet op vakantie waren, waren op (uitgebreid) staatsbezoek in België of NederlandForum:De kroeg, discussie over de oorzaken. Eigenlijk was dit nog het begin van de Grote Inactiviteit, want de echte vakanties moesten nog gaan beginnenAfwezigheden, zomer 2007. En daarna kwam de stichting van Adlibita er nog bovenop, waardoor Alexandru, lid der Grote Vijf, een aantal weekjes niet meer gezien werd in LibertasDiscussie in de kroeg, juni 2007. Als dit nog niet genoeg was, begonnen enkele Libertanen een nieuw wikiland in het Engels op te richtenForum:De kroeg over Engels wikiland. Libertanen raakten steeds meer verspreid over meer wikilanden en anderen namen vervroegd vakantie. Toch zijn er ook dingen verbeterd voor Libertas; zo werd er begin juli de UWN gesticht, naar het plan van Ruben GeleynsVoorstel tot stichten UWN. Deze internationale organisatie zou de wikilanden wat meer verenigen, de oprichters waren Libertas en Adlibita, later volgde het Engelstalige Lovia. En dus begon, na een relatief rustige periode, de "gevreesde" zomervakantie. Men was bang dat sommigen niet meer terug zouden keren en Libertas zouden verruilen voor een beter georganiseerd land. Toch wist men dat het niet op een drama uit zou lopen. Zie hier een krantenartikel van juli 2007: }} Sommigen kwamen niet terug... Er brak een lange en saaie periode aan in Libertas. En men zag dat er dingen waren veranderd. Veel mensen waren op vakantie gegaan, maar... waren niet meer teruggekomen. Vooral Belgische immigranten met heimwee waren teruggegaan. O.a. Ruben Geleyns, Moriad, Rubietje88 en Ingmar werden niet meer teruggezien. Anderen kwamen heel af en toe terug, maar voor hen was Libertas eerder een vakantieland geworden. Zo waren president Robin Libertatis, Arthur Jefferson en Bob I steeds minder aanwezig in Libertas. Hierdoor was ook de sfeer veranderd. Libertas kampte nu alweer met activiteitsproblemen die niet zo gauw verholpen konden worden, waardoor men ook makkelijker was aangebrand. De Libertaanse politiek ging weer achteruit en de torenhoge concurrentie in de zakenwereld steeg nog meer, want er waren maar een paar concerns overgebleven, en dit waren juist de allergrootste concerns. Onenigheden Donkere Maanden De Decembercrisis Categorie:Boek